L'unique importance
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que tout aux yeux de Loki, alors qu'il croupit en prison? Non, mieux, qui est la personne la plus importante de Loki?


**Hello! SPOILER ALERT pour THOR: THE DARK WORLD! Spoiler mineur cependant, mais gardez cela à l'esprit! Cette fois, je vous ai concocté un OS sur Loki et Frigga. J'aime beaucoup leur relation, j'ai décidé de faire mon premier OS sur eux! Se passe pendant que Loki est en prison, avant la confrontation entre Frigga et Malekith.**

**Thor ****et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**P**ourquoi suis-je enfermé ici, moi, Loki, le Dieu des mensonges? Qu'ais-je fais de mal au juste ? Pourquoi suis-je condamné à rester dans cette maudite cage blanche ?

**A**vant, tout allait bien, quand je ne savais pas la vérité. Quand elle m'était inconnue. Quand je ne savais pas que j'étais un monstre né sur Jotunheim, cette planète glaciale.

**R**egardez où j'en suis désormais, emprisonné ici en attendant que la mort vienne me délivrer, attendant que Mère vienne me voir, mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Père lui interdira, et il ne me reste plus que mes douces illusions pour revoir son visage.

**D**ans quelques années sans doute, j'aurais oublié son visage maternel. Mère me manque déjà, c'est bien la seule qui me manque lorsque j'y repense.

**O**n dit que c'est notre mère à qui l'on est le plus accroché, et bien moi, je trouve que c'est une juste parole en dépit de mes difficultés à l'avouer. Mère est la seule personne dans tout l'univers pour qui je me soucis, à qui je m'accroche.

**N**e suis-je pas pathétique ainsi? Avouant que la seule chose dont j'aurais besoin en ces temps de misère, c'est les bras de ma mère ?

**.**

**M**ère, si tu pouvais m'entendre. T'ais-je déçu ? Es-tu fière de moi au contraire, ou...y a-t-il autre chose ? M'as-tu vu sur Midgard, cherchant à gouverner ce petit peuple misérable pas si misérable que cela ?

**A**lors, que penses-tu de moi, Mère ? Ne suis-je pas à la hauteur ? J'aimerais tant l'être. Père ne veut plus de moi et il ne reste plus que toi désormais.

**.**

**M**'entends-tu te prier comme si ma vie en dépendait ? Car ma vie dépend de toi, tu es la seule qui me permet de vivre. Père m'aurait tué si tu n'avais pas été là.

**E**n y réfléchissant bien, je pense que je préfère la mort à la vie en prison jusqu'à ma vraie mort. Etre aussi loin de toi, ne pas sentir ton parfum lorsque tu t'approchais de moi dans mes jeunes années bien innocentes, cela me révolte. Ne pas voir tes bras se tendre vers moi pour me faire signe de venir. Tes étreintes me sont pourtant si chères, Mère.

**R**épugnant, je trouve cela répugnant ce qu'a fait Père, mais le pire doit être ce qu'il a dit. Il ne me voulait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais voulu d'un second fils, et pourtant, j'ai cru pendant quelques années qu'il m'aimait, que j'avais l'honneur d'être son second héritier qui portait son sang.

**E**t maintenant que je connais la vérité, j'ai..._mal_ ? Pas mal, mais...mal. J'aurais voulu être ton fils, même si je ne suis pas celui de Père, j'aurais aimé être le tien. Tu m'as tout appris, tu étais celle qui illuminait mes journées et mes nuits lorsque Thor étant jeune, il s'en allait avec ses amis en me laissant seul, mais toi, tu venais toujours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**e me sens si seul dans cette maudite cellule. Même lorsque je créé une illusion de toi venant me rendre visite, je me sens seul. Tu n'es pas réelle, je ne peux même pas toucher tes mains, tu ne peux même pas me hurler dessus lorsque je dis avec colère que si Odin n'est pas mon père, alors tu n'es pas non plus ma mère.

**E**t j'aimerais tant que tu viennes. Ne pas m'adresser à un hologramme qui, mine de rien, ne te ressemble pas. Aucun hologramme ne prendra ta place dans mon cœur, si froid puisse être cet organe qui me sert à vivre.

**.**

**T**e souviens-tu m'avoir appris à les faire, ces hologrammes ? Toutes ces illusions, toute cette magie, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Je me souviens de nos entrainements, ils étaient si intéressants. Jamais je ne m'ennuyais à tes côtés. Tu étais un parfait mentor. Une puissante magicienne de plus. Tu l'es encore.

**.**

**A**vant, il n'y avait que nous deux. Père était si peu souvent avec moi, il me délaissait pour Thor. Ne restait que toi, Mère. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné.

**I**ras-tu à mon enterrement lorsque je mourrais de désespoir ou de vieillesse ? Resteras-tu avec moi jusqu'au bout puisque tu ne m'as jamais abandonné ?

**M**ère, je t'en conjure, si tu m'entends, si tu entends mes pensées dévastées à l'idée d'être séparé de toi, viens me voir. Tu as le droit de me hurler dessus, je crois le mériter. Tu as même le droit de me gifler, alors que tu ne me frappais jamais avant, tu n'en avais ni l'envie ni la force.

**E**coute-moi, Mère. Je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux encore penser à toi. De tous les sujets vivant sur Asgard, c'est toi à qui je pense en premier lorsque le matin je me lève, lorsque le soir je dors. Ma dernière image avant de fermer les yeux, c'est toi me prenant dans tes bras le soir, sous les yeux amusés de Thor.

**.**

**T**ant de fois tu m'as bercé, tant de fois tu es restée dans mon lit le soir car je faisais trop de cauchemars, et pourtant maintenant, tu n'es plus là. Je rêve encore de tes bras m'enserrant et me réchauffant jusqu'au matin.

**A**s-tu souvenir de tout cela, Mère ? Toi qui es si loin de moi désormais, as-tu souvenir de tout ce que je raconte ? De mes cauchemars, de tes berceuses. Tu me préférais à Thor, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le moi, que tu m'aimais plus que Thor !

**N**e suis-je pas le fils que tu aurais voulu ?! Posé, calme, réaliste ?! Thor n'est qu'une brute qui n'aime que le combat ! Thor par-ci, Thor par-là, voilà ce que disait Père. Mais toi, tu ne disais pas ça. Dis-moi alors que je suis ton préféré.

**T**ant de fois je rêve que tu me le dises, que tu viennes me voir dans cette abominable prison. C'est une véritable torture ici. Loin de toi, tant éloigné que je n'en ressens même plus les battements de ton cœur...Mère, m'aimes-tu comme moi, Loki, je t'aime ? Viendras-tu me sauver de la dépravation ? Mère, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Mère ?

**FIN**

* * *

**J'y ai laissé un message codé (: Regardez bien les lettres en gras! **

**A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
